Wedding Crasher
by Blackthumb23
Summary: When Edward runs into the girl he left seven years ago at the local coffee shop, Pale Skulls, he cannot believe she'll be getting married in two days! So how does one swoon their one and only lover back? By crashing her wedding of course! Full sum. inside


Summary: Edward, twenty-five, young, handsome, successful business man, and single. The most known bachelor of New York City. He gets around, but has never had a serious relationship like he had seven years ago with the girl that got away. Now, he walks into the coffee shop across his multi-million dollar company, and finds his first and only love… Bella. He's flabbergasted that she's been so close without his acknowledgement. Most shocking news yet is that she's engaged and getting married in two days! Edward has forty-eight hours to destroy a marriage and get back the girl he once lost seven years ago.

Chapter One

**EPOV**

"Alice, I'm not sure if I can make it tonight. I got a deadline next week and I'm-" I got cut off by her shrilled shriek.

"Edward! Your going whether you like it or not! I'll drag you out of that office of yours if I have to, so don't give me any of your bullshit. We'll see you there at nine."

I sighed, knowing I couldn't win against her.

"Fine, what's the place?" I asked defeated.

"Yeah! Okay, its called Neon 93; its this new club opening tonight, so you better come here like the bachelor you are- dashing! I'm pretty sure there will be plenty of single ladies roaming around the club looking for a handsome prince to sweep them off their feet, hint-hint my brother," she said enthusiastically.

"Alice, I'm not making any promise and please don't try to match me up with someone tonight, _again_. Now, I really have to go, one of us do have a real life job, you know?" I responded.

"Hey! Being a successful fashion designer is a real life job, so suck it!" I could only imagine her sticking her tongue out through the phone.

"Bye Alice."

"See you at nine o'clock, bye!" she said and hung up.

So that's why she wants me to go tonight! She's playing cupid once again; how I'm dreading for tonight to come. The last time she played match maker was with a girl named Tanya. Just having flashbacks to our first and only date gives me the shivers. One date with her and she's practically planning our wedding! It took months to get away from her and still to this day, she calls me, wondering when will go out again. I mean seriously, can't the girl get a clue?

The only reason I can't keep a steady and healthy relationship is because I'm not ready for a serious commitment. I'm an easy guy to satisfy too! I'm okay with first dates and getting laid on the same night and never seeing one another again. Most of the women I've been with are fine with that; only looking for casual flings. And if I'm having a good time- which doesn't happen often- the relationship can last up to three months, tops. In fact, most of the ladies that do last up to three months are impatient with my working schedule, but hey, newsflash, I got a business to run, I don't have any spare time for a relationship. How else do they expect me to ravish them in luxury if I have a clingy girlfriend around?

I took over the family publishing company; my dad's successful publishing company, I should say. Its one of the most outstanding publishing company for books, magazines, and newspapers in New York City. My father retired last year, leaving me to take over and keep the company top notch. Even made the biggest business deal of the year. Celebrating that night with a couple of drinks and ladies. So see, who can keep a relationship if there's plenty to go around with?

Not only is Alice, my deviously hyper sister, disgusted by the way I treat the women I go out with, but pities me for not having the happiness she has with her boyfriend, Jasper. Or, the romance that my older brother, Emmett has with his wife, Rosalie. Above all though, she's held a grudge for seven years that she can never forget. A grudge she and I only know the truth about.

"Lauren, can you come to my office, please?" I said through the intercom.

"Yes Mr. Cullen," she responded and quickly came through the glass door.

"Is the coffee shop still open?" I asked staring at the computer screen instead of her.

"Yes, would you like me to run down and get you the us-"

"No, its fine, I can go. Just needed to know if it was still open this morning. What time is the next meeting at?" I cut her off, walking towards the doors.

"Its at ten-thirty, will you be back before?" she asked walking closely behind me.

"Yes, I'll be back before, I just need some fresh air. If I get any phone calls from my sister, please tell her I'm busy, thank you," and walked towards the elevator doors.

"But what do I do if one of your _mistresses _call?" she snide.

"You know the drill Lauren, now please, I got to get some caffeine," I retorted.

I watched as she winked at me but really looked like she had something in her eyelash. I had the urge of yelling "is there something wrong with your eye?" I smiled all the way as the elevator descended forty-four stories. The building was almost the tallest building in the block. Only two blocks away from the small coffee shop, Pale Skulls. I've never been there myself, always making Lauren to do my errands, but I needed fresh air this time. Preparing myself mentally for the long night to come.

As I entered the small-but fairly crowd-pleasing- coffee shop, I noticed three things that stood out immediately. One, it had a warm and comfortable feeling to it, alluring the customers with big brown leather sofas and love-seats. A couple of coffee tables surrounding the area and flat-screen televisions playing a muted CNN news report, with soft indie music playing in the background.

Secondly, there was a long line and the majority of it were businessmen and women talking rapidly in there blackberries and smart phones, getting their daily doze of caffeine. I was never known for my patience. As I got closer to the counter, I notice the last and for most shocking think in Pale Skulls…

"Bella? Is that-that you?"

_A/N: Just want at least one review telling me if this story worth continuing or just a complete of waste of time. Review please! _


End file.
